Medaka Kurokami
Under construction. Medaka Kurokami (黒神めだか) is the president of Hakoniwa Academy's Student Council. She lives in Fate. Also known as "Heyday" for being the diamond in the rough the destroyer couldn't destroy. Has a habit of calling people punks. Background Medaka was born to the rich and powerful Kurokami family, her father paying for her schooling at Hakoniwa Academy and for her own quarters from overseas. Her older sister refuses this treatment. As an 11 year old, she began dating Noah's 12 year old brother Ambrose. When he left for the military, she began to show an interest in Noah, who already had a crush on her. Personality Medaka's personality is overwhelming; she possesses an invaluable ability to convert people to her followers, as proved by her approval ratings as Student Council President. She, however, was lonely as a child due to her ability to do anything effortlessly. To her disappointment, animals greatly fear her, only sensing this powerful strength of will but not the personality which accompanies it. She believes that all bad people were once good, merely straying "away from the right path", and is known to look down on others. However, she is devoted to helping them, always completing tasks left in her suggestion box. It's been said that she loves everyone. Additionally, Medaka is unable to feel empathy. Abilities Medaka has an excellent academic reputation, placing first in the Japanese national test (despite living in Fate.) In addition to her intelligence, she has succeeded in various other areas, such as calligraphy and sports, obtaining seemingly inhuman results. In spite of these accomplishments, she possesses a lack of practical knowledge, as nobody expects her to have the need to understand subjects "below her". Noah and his family help her with this. Friends describe her as "so smart she crossed back into stupid." Unbeknownst to her and most other characters, Medaka also possesses Enhanced Power Replication, which allows her to copy any ability or power she sees and master it. She does this constantly, though everyone chalks it up to her all-around success. Events in the RPs Life of Heroes RP 3 Medaka's character is shown much more in-depth in the 3rd RP. Chibi Fever After the Earth is saved for the third time, Medaka receives a Crash Man Chibi as a gift from Crash Man, and becomes obsessed with it. Throughout most of the rest of the RP, it gradually takes over her life, leading her to drop out of school during the second Fusion invasion. After Professor Genki is captured in Fate, Sia and CM mistake her for a homeless person. Upon approaching her, they realize that she is forgotten who even Noah is, and is breastfeeding her chibi. It is then revealed that the Chibi immensely hates her, as she has bruises, cuts and scars all over her body, especially on her breasts, which may mean that she tried to breastfeed it much earlier on. Sia takes it from her by force, leading her to have a public breakdown and panic (even going so far as to scream rape) when Sia teleports away. The chibi, however, escapes Sia's grasp later on. Dancing with the Devil Medaka is later possessed by Demon Sonic, and tries to kill Sia, Crash Man, and his family. However, Sia beats the demon's spirit out of her, curing her and killing the Chibi. She recovers quickly and demands to go with the group to Hell and help kill Demon Sonic, where she receives Dane Vogel's virus from Crash Man, presumably after fornicating in the woods. She has mostly the same symptoms and powers as Crash Man: her skin on her hands, wrists and arms is blue, fading slowly back to her normal skin color as one looks up her arms, she grows a pair of angel-sized black and blue wings, and her legs are blue, fading to her normal skin color as one looks down her legs. Her veins in her arms and legs are also fully visible, glowing bluish white. She gains the ability to fly, although her other abilities are unclear. However, it can be safely assumed that they are the same as Crash Man's. Life of Heroes 4 Medaka Kurokami, Assistant to the Gods This section is under construction. During the Pessimis' Shadow arc, Palutena shows an interest in Medaka's extensive capabilities, recruiting her as her commando. She happily accepts the opportunity to help more people using Palutena's endowment, as well as the possibility to see Noah. Soon she returns to Earth and tracks down Sia, offering to make her her "vice president" to aid in her assignments from the Goddess of Light. She also believes the experience will help Sia to become stronger. When looking for a team to help assassinate the President of the United States of America and his cabinet, Medaka appeals to Highlight's bloodlust to keep him in check, and finishes off the President's bodyguard. She appears to show some irritation at being slighted by Palutena when she and Sia return to Skyworld, although during this she also hints towards her excitement at seeing Noah again. Even after he is revived though, Medaka remains distant and somewhat cold. However, despite this, she still attends dinner at his house that night even after finding Nana's body in Fate. Relationships Crash Man Medaka has strong feelings for Noah, originally romancing him at a young age to research his unique abilities, which were not unlike her own. This grew into something special however, as over time Medaka realized the boy had grown on her. She granted him Abnormal status so he needn't worry about his attendance at Hakoniwa Academy and could focus on his own projects, such as his artistic prowess. Be that as it may, she still looked down on him, knowing herself to be superior. Eventually she took pity on him as he became bored with his art, turning to video games and television as ways to spend class hours, and invited him to help her with her own academics, such as carrying her books, and invited him to sit in class with her to hopefully learn something. It's revealed in Real Life of Heroes via a flashback that she mentally and physically dominated him, forging their formal relationship. Joy Joy favors Medaka over Sia as Noah's romantic partner, as she herself left her boyfriend for a younger boy in her youth. Trivia *She shows several times in the RPs that she likes to shop at Berry Farm. *In Real Life of Heroes, Crash Man mentions during Monday of the second week that Medaka had a cat who was killed by an old man. **This is inaccurate, as it was the Rune sisters who own a cat, and it was never killed. *The Abnormals of Medaka Box are referenced as a status at Fate's Hakoniwa Academy allowing an "afflicted" student free reign over their schooling and schedule. It is implied Crash Man and Kujira were the original Abnormals, but over the course of the series Fate and Hakoniwa's status have gone downhill and nearly all students assume the lives of Abnormals. *She keeps seven spare sets of uniforms. Gallery Medaka Kurokami 2.png Medaka_Kurokami.jpg War_God_Mode_Medaka_Kurogami.jpg Medaka_fantasy.jpg Medaka_Box_Wiki_Ad.png Popularity_poll.png Light_Novel_1_cover.png Maguro_“greets”_Medaka.jpg Medaka's_feelings_of_gra-tits-tude.png Medaka_in_her_dog_outfit.jpg Volume9.jpg Medaka_defeats_three_Abnormals.jpg Kikaijima_and_Medaka_search_through_the_Flask_Plan.jpg Chapter92.jpg Unzen Medaka Size Comparison.png Medaka’s_sleeveless_uniform.jpg J-Stars Victory VS Medaka Kurokami.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Medaka Box Category:Bandicootfan63 Category:Humans Category:M Category:Members of the Kurokami Family Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Comic Characters